Connections
by PhoenixRising521
Summary: First MirAndy story. Miranda finds Andrea at a dance club.


**Connections**

**Pairing: **Miranda/Andy  
**Rating:** M/NC-17  
**Authors Note: **First DWP fanfic. I got hooked on the pairing after reading a few stories and before watching the movie. Now, I may be a little obsessed. :o) Also, my first story in quite some time. Please enjoy...or hate. Either way, it's your prerogative.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, just borrowing. No copyright infringement. They are safely back on the shelf as we speak.

* * *

Andy Sachs was having a blast hanging out with her friends this night. Nigel, Emily, Serena, and Doug were all out at a club dancing and drinking away the stresses from the week before. Of course, nothing abnormal happened. Just the usual chaos that is everyday business with working at Runway. More accurate, working for Miranda Priestly. Andy had given up trying to keep her boss from her mind. She had admitted to herself the feelings she was having went beyond any sort of hero worship. No no. Andy Sachs loved Miranda Priestly. It was one of the deciding factors for her staying after the Paris incident. But, all that was Runway was left at the doors to Elias-Clarke earlier that night. Tonight was all about not thinking at all.

Unless you count thinking as subconsciously picking a dancing partner with rather light blonde hair and the bluest of eyes that should turn anyone on. Though, they weren't a shade anywhere close to those that she wished she was looking into at this very moment. No, there wasn't anything in the world that could measure up to Miranda's eyes. It was a rather unique blue.

Unbeknownst to Serena, Emily, and Andy, Miranda had cornered Nigel before the end of the day. Having the door open to her office during most of the day, and it only being mere feet away, she could often overhear conversations. Therefore, she had heard the plans for the night. The time, she caught. The place, was still a mystery. That is, until she found Nigel and got the information she very much wanted. With her divorce having been finalized just a month prior, she was more than ready to act. She wasn't sure when, probably the day Andrea dropped that manuscript on her desk, but she knew that she was in love with the silly girl. Not wanting to hurt her girls anymore, she had already had the discussion of a possibly controversial relationship that would surely shake the press again. Caroline and Cassidy were quite alright with it. Especially since they would get to play more tricks on the press.

Walking into the club, she kept to the edge of the tables, closer to the wall, as to remain unidentified. It didn't take her long to find her quest. There, towards the middle of the dance floor, was Andrea. Hopefully soon to be her Andrea. The young woman had changed into some rather form fitting jeans and a tight black tank top. Miranda strode purposefully toward Andrea. Giving a slightly less menacing look to the woman Andrea was dancing next to, she was happy to see the woman freeze before hurrying away.

For Andy, she was too enthralled with the current song playing. Something about "Shake That" by Eminem just made her lose herself in the beat. Though, thinking about the moment later, she would realize that there was that certain shift in the air. Feeling hands on her hips, she leaned back into the body that was moving with her rhythm. Keeping her eyes closed the whole time, she reached her hands back to wrap around the neck behind her. She kept gyrating until a small moan came from the woman she was dancing with. She would know that voice from anywhere though. Even though that particular sound had never passed those lips, she knew it was Miranda. Feeling the liquid courage pumping through her body, she grabbed the hands on her hips as "Give It To Me" by Timbaland came over the speakers. She started moving her hips again, holding on to those hands for dear life.

Miranda had no clue what came over her. Once she was touching Andrea, her body took over and followed the girls movements. When the next song started, she knew she needed to get out of there. Soon. Leaning down to Andrea's ear, she spoke as loud as she dared, just enough so that the young woman could hear her.

"Let's talk."

Too breathless from having those lips so close to her ear, Andy grabbed Miranda's hand and led her to a back entrance. As they stepped out into the night and away from the few smokers, their eyes finally connected. Andy pulled out her cell and fired off a quick text. Within moments, Roy pulled up to the end of the alley. By silent agreement, they made their way to the waiting car.

"Home," was the one word command. Neither woman noticed that Roy was already pulling away and heading in the direction already.

Once at the townhouse, Miranda thanked and dismissed Roy in the same breath. Andy quickly followed Miranda to the front door. Neither had touched the other since leaving the dancefloor. Only silent and firy glances.

Once inside, boht women decided to take advantage of the situation before nerves kicked in. They reached for each other and Miranda soon had Andrea backed up against the door. The kisses were slow and full of passion. Each trying to convey what the other already new. They were coming home in every sense of the word. Reluctantly pulling away, Miranda took on of the hands in her hair and led Andrea to her bedroom. Clothes were stripped away every so slowly but tossed in no direction. Soon, they both were left stunned again, taking in the other's body reverently.

"Beautiful," was uttered simultaneously.

Smiling lips met once again, this time with all of their flesh meeting for the first time. Moans filled the room as they made their way to the bed. They followed each other onto the bed, Andrea on top, legs sliding and entwining. Hands were roaming everywhere. Neither felt the need to rush this crazy, intense feeling that was building between them. Had been, really, for such a long time.

Andy's lips trailed from Miranda's lips to her cheek. Sliding down to the lovely pulse point in her neck. A nibble here, a kiss there. She placed kisses along the smooth collarbone, making her way to the most perfect breasts ever. She found the nipple under her lips already waiting and puckered for her.

"Andrea," was whispered with a voice that was laced with pure sex as lips wrapped around her nipple.  
Andy let her hand make a torturous journey down the body beneath her. She slid down the outside of Miranda's hip and slowly back up the inside of her thigh. The hands that had been wandering at her back dug in as her fingers found their spot.

"Oh my. All that for me?"

All Miranda could do was gasp and release even louder moans into the room. Andy easily slid two fingers inside, immediately enclosed by the hot wetness found there. Andy was far too caught up with all the things she was feeling at the moment, both physical and emotional, to notice a hand making its way to her own wetness. When Miranda entered her as well, their eyes connected again.

"Ah, fuck! Miranda..."

"Shhh, I know. I want you to come with me."

Both sets of fingers picked up a pace...slow at first. Quickly building speed. Hips started moving against hands, trying to gain a deeper connected. As the thrusts became frenzied, they gave up trying to keep their lips together. With their foreheads resting against each other, they picked up their pace again. Miranda's hand rested on Andrea's lower back, pusing down as she did.

"I'm so close. Please tell me you are."

"Oh darling, so close."

Fingers reached that special spot that sent both women into orbit. Andrea threw her head back as a loud, guttural moan escaped her lips. Miranda's own scream came at the same time.

"My God," Andy said as she laid her head down on the shoulder below her. Both gasped again as they removed from each other. "That was...Beyond..."

"Indeed." Miranda sighed and rested a hand in the hair that she had craved to touch for so long.

"I love you," was spoken at the same time. Those soft, sweet smiles graced each woman's face again.

"Sleep now. We have an eternity to talk."

"Night M'randa."

"Goodnight, my sweet Andrea."


End file.
